Forbidden Love
by Amaimon25
Summary: Little eight-year old, prince Trunks live in Vegeta-sei. Now adult, Gohan lives back on Earth. But when a major meteor shower comes towards, everyone has no choice but to evacuate Earth. Trunks and Gohan had a bond long before Vegeta took Trunks away, but no one even knew not even Gohan who created the bond. Some will accept, and some won't. UNLESS MORE REVIEWS, STORY DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Beings Meet

"Forbidden Love" By Amaimon181

A Truhan Original

Rated T (To be honest it's between T and M)

_-Thoughts-_

_In this story, Goku survived the battle against Cell, but just barely. Gohan still won the battle. Vegeta-sei was never destroyed, but still took order from Freiza until Goku. Bardock is dead. Goku went to Earth. Vegeta took Bulma as his queen and had Trunks.  
*I hope that you guys don't care of the fact that Trunks is only eight, but I like these kinds of stories. Why can't they be together?  
*The story will change between POV's. This chapter is my POV._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. But, I wish I did. Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Beings Meet

"Hey, Dad! I don't wanna go to Earth! Can't I just stay here with mom and Bra?" said a whining eight-year old, purple-haired prince. King Vegeta decided to go to Planet Earth and go for a visit, or so that is what the prince thinks. The spiky-haired king frowned at his son's whininess. "Silence, Boy. You can't stay, and by the way I'm the one staying. Your mother is the one who is going to Earth, I'm staying here to watch over the place, and Bra." said the saiya-jin. "What?! So why are you making me go? Not even Bra is going?!" the prince whined some more. "It wasn't my decision that you had to go, it was your mother's. If I had a choice, I would want you here training." said Vegeta. Trunks' eyes widened, "Then why didn't you tell her that?" As much as Trunks hated to train, he didn't want to go to Earth.

A punch came down on the purple-haired prince, though it wasn't that painful. "Ow, mom! That hurt, what you do that for?" yelled Trunks, as he rubbed the top of his head. "That's for having such a loud mouth, I could hear you from the other side of this castle!" Bulma said. Trunks turned and looked up to her mother, "Mom, why do I have to go to Earth? It's not like there's anything important over there." Bulma gasped at what her son said. "Of course there is Trunks. All my friends are there! If it wasn't for your father, I'd still be there now, and you wouldn't exist." Vegeta didn't know if he should smirk, or be angry at his mate.

"Anyway, the only reason we're going is because a massive meteor shower is heading straight for Earth. And not even Goku can stop it. I contacted them and they said they would only leave Earth if we bring all of the Earthlings too. I have no idea how we're gonna do that. But we'll find a way." Bulma said, worried that they aren't gonna make it on time, and all the Earthlings and her friends aren't gonna make it either. Trunks sulked and said, "But that doesn't explain why I have to go too." Bulma frowned at her son like Vegeta and then smiled, "Well, for you can make friends of course." she said, confusing her son even more. She giggled at his expression, "Listen, ever since you were born you didn't have one friend. And your too young to play with your sister since she's is only a couple months old. You didn't have any interest in any of the kids we tried to get you to play with." Trunks sulked, "But I don't want to make friends. Dad said that friends and love would just get in the way." he said and turned to point at his father. His father gulped at the expression that was on his mate face. "Oh he did, did he?!" Bulma yelled and crossed her arms. "We'll talk about this later." she said to her mate, and then turned to her son. "Yeah, but this kid is just one year younger than you, and he loves to fight and play pranks just like you do. I'm pretty sure you'd get along just fine. He might be as strong as you, a super saiya-jin." she said, knowing she got Trunks' attention with the last bit.

"Really?! He's a super saiya-jin?! That's great, well what are we waiting around here for? Let's get packed!" he said, as he started to run down the hall, getting ready for the trip. Bulma giggled at how excited her son was. Vegeta started to turn around trying and tried to leave, but Bulma stopped her. "Hold it right there, Buster!" she said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta, I know Trunks is only eight but don't tell him stuff like that. I mean, how is he ever gonna fall in love and find a mate if he's acting like you?" Bulma said with seriousness. Vegeta turned around to look at her deep blue eyes. "For saiya-jin, love isn't necessary. The only thing that is important is that we continue our race. That, and Trunks' mates with first-class only, he is a royal." Bulma gasped and looked at Vegeta with hurt. "Vegeta, is that how you fell about me? Did you only mate with me just to continue this race?" Bulma asked, really not wanting to know the answer.

Vegeta looked at her pained expression, and smiled. He put a hand on her cheek and said, "Well, it was. But, then stuff happened, and I guess I had no choice but to fall in love." Bulma felt tears falling down her cheeks. "Is that really true, Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta nodded. Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aw, I love you too, Vegeta...Thank you." she said, as she hugged her mate. Vegeta closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. _-Phew. I thought I wouldn't get out of this one...But it's true.-_ Vegeta thought, only to get smacked in the head like their son. "Ugh! Vegeta, your so pig-headed! You just had to ruin this perfect moment, didn't you?!" Bulma yelled as she walked away, fuming. Vegeta paused, forgot that when mated they could read thoughts. _-Damn! the only downside of being mated.-_ Vegeta thought. "Shut it, Vegeta! I can still hear you!" Bulma said as she walked away.

* * *

_**Planet Earth**_

"Dad, are you sure you can't stop those giant meteors?! I really don't wanna go live on another planet, especially one that Vegeta is the king." Gohan said, really not wanting to leave the Planet that he was born on. Goku stopped eating the giant fish on his plate to look up at his oldest son. "I'm sorry, Gohan. But, we have no choice. I mean, I could handle it if was just tiny meteors, but those meteors are huge and I can't do it. Not even with the help of you, Goten, and Piccolo. I mean, we might be able to hold it off for a while, but Bulma said it was gonna last more than a day. We have no other choice but to leave the Planet and go to Planet Vegeta." Goku sighed, "Wow, and after all that we've done for this planet." A seven-year old Goten started speaking with his mouth full, "Pwanet Vageta? What does it wook wike dad?" Chi Chi looked at her son, "Goten, don't talk with your mouth full. That's very impolite." Goten nodded and then proceeded to swallow. "What does it look like? Bulma said that is looks like Earth and Namek put together. But, there isn't much of a difference, so it looks pretty much the same as Earth." Goku said, making sure to swallow not wanting Chi Chi to hit him with a frying pan.

Gohan began to speak again, "So, when do you think Bulma is gonna get here? I haven't seen her since after the Cell Games were over." Goku turned to Gohan again. "Well, with Saiya-jin technology already being fast and combined with Bulma's brain, I'm sure she'll be here in no less than three days from now." Gohan nodded and turned to eat his food again. Goku turned to Goten wanting to give him the good news. "Hey, guess what, Goten?" he said, getting his youngest son's attention. "Bulma has a son and he's around your age, just one year older. I think he'd be really happy to be your friend." Goten now had a giant smile on his face. "Really?! A friend and he's my age?! That's great! Wow, I can't wait to meet him." Goten said joyfully. Goku laughed at his son's happiness. Gohan started thinking, _-Wow, a kid of Vegeta's. I wonder what's he like?-_

* * *

**_Spaceship with Bulma and Trunks_**

Bulma was on the pilot chair making sure everything was okay with the sheep. "Alright, everything seems to be okay." She said as she put the spaceship back on autopilot. Bulma knew that NASA had known the massive meteor shower was coming and destroying Earth. Earth was decided to be evacuated in a couple more days. But, their was some bad news. NASA would only be able to save around 80% of humans. They did take 2 of each animal with them, to a very long trip to the closest livable planet to Earth. Bulma thinks that only 20% of the people will survive in the spaceship. The only thing Bulma could think of us to just bring as many humans that the spaceship was able to take, and she would mostly be taking children and their mothers.

"How much longer until we get there, mom?" Trunks asked, snapping her from her thoughts. She turned and stood up, then sat at the chair next to her son. "Not much longer, Trunks. Only should take two more hours. So, are you ready to meet your new friends?" Bulma asked. Trunks gave a smile at the mention of a new friend and said, "Yep, I can't wait. I finally get to spar with a kid who can actually stand a chance. Plus, dad always ends up knocking me out every time we spar." He sulked at the thought. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Goten won't do that to you." she said then continued, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Goten also has an older brother." Trunks looked at her and asked, "An older brother? Is he a fighter too?" He looked excitedly. Bulma smiled, "Yeah, he is and he's eighteen. He is even stronger than your father. He is the one who defeated Cell, I told you about him before." Trunks got up from his seat and got frantic, "What?! Stronger than dad?! That's so cool!" Bulma giggled, "Yep, he is really smart, and handsome too. I hope you'd be nice little prince, and treat him with respect. If he wasn't there to defeat Cell, we'd all probably be dead by now." said Bulma.

Trunks gave a nod, and sat back down. _-Wow...stronger than my own dad. I can't wait to meet him.- _Trunks thought to himself. Bulma went back to her pilot chair and got ready for their landing.

* * *

**_Planet_ Earth**

All the Z-fighters were at Goku's house, including Piccolo and Dende, even Bulma's parents. The saiya-jins sensed Bulma's ki and another one stronger than hers, very strong. "Well, looks like they arrived." said Goku looking up into the sky and waited for them to land, and so did everyone else. Minutes later, a spaceship as larger than Freiza's spaceship. "Wow! Look, Gohan. It's a spaceship!" Goten said, as he pointed at the thing. All Gohan did was just nod. _-That isn't Vegeta with her. But it feels like him, just a little thought. Maybe its Vegeta's kid.-_ Gohan thought to himself. The door of the spaceship started to open revealing the blue-haired and eyes human, Bulma. Everyone walked up to her cheerfully, except for Piccolo of course.

"Hey, Bulma! It's nice to finally see you again." said Goku. Bulma smiled, "Goku, I contact you every week." Bulma said. "I know, but, I mean in real life." he said. Bulma looked around to see who was there. She saw Goku, Chi Chi, Goten, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18, and her mini version, Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, her parents, Master Roshi, Tien, etc. everyone was there. "Hi, everyone! It's so nice to see you again!" she said, and then she heard everyone greet her back. Everyone looked exactly the same as eight-years ago. Except for one, Gohan. "Wow, Gohan! Look how handsome you got! And look you're as tall as your dad!" she said, patting him on the shoulders making Gohan blush. "Thank you, Bulma. It's nice to see you too." he said back.

Bulma looked next to Gohan, and saw a mini version of Goku. She squatted down to Goten, and patted his head. "Oh, hello there. You must be Goten. You look so much like Goku, even the hair." she said. She made Goten blush too, "Thank you, Miss. Bulma. It's nice to meet you." he said with a bow. Bulma giggled and said, "Well, at least you have manners unlike your father. Please just call me Bulma." Goku spoke saying, "Hey, I can hear you." Everyone laughed. Bulma turned to back to Goten, "Hey, Goten, I have someone I think you would like to meet." she said and turned to the spaceship, "Hey, Trunks! You can come on out now!" she yelled. Everyone waited for Bulma's son to come out.

For some reason, even Gohan. They all started to hear footsteps, and out came the prince of Vegeta-sei. They stared at him, he had lavender-colored hair, and a deep ocean blue-eyes. He sort of look like Vegeta because he didn't have a smile. He walked up to his mother, signaling him to say hello. Trunks turned to Goten and bowed, "Hello, Goten. My name is Trunks. I hope we could become good friends." he said looking back at Goten. Goten looked at him and smiled, "Hi, Trunks. I hope we can be friends too!" Trunks smiled, _-Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.- _Trunks thought to himself.

Trunks looked up at Gohan. He looked at his features. He was a lot taller than his father, and he looked so handsome. He had those black eyes and black hair of a saiya-jin. His hair was short, but with spike at the top. And with him wearing a purple gi that resembled the namekian, you could see his strong muscles. They were large, and then he stared at his broad chest, and how gorgeous he looked. _-Why am I thinking like this? I feel like I'm gonna drool, any second.-_ Trunks thought to himself. He bowed at him saying, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, Gohan. Thank you for saving my mother and father from Cell." Gohan looked at him thinking, _-Wow, he really is thoughtful. He's nothing like his father.-_ Gohan couldn't help but smile at him, and as Trunks was still bowing, Gohan put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. "Hey, it was nothing, Trunks." Gohan said. Trunks still looking down started to blush at the contact. Once Gohan let go of his head, he started fixing it. Gohan and everyone else laughed, "Watch the hair please?" he said.

Goten tapped Trunks on the shoulder, making him turn to Goten. "Hey, since you're here, do you wanna spar?" Trunks smirked at him. "Sure, why not." he said, and after saying that he immediately went super, surprising everyone. Goten shocked at first, then smiled, "Oh, so you're a super saiya-jin? Me too." Goten then turned super saiya-jin, and giving a smirk of his own. Trunks finally said something like a child would say, "Really?! That's great! Come on, let's go somewhere to spar!" He started flying up in the sky and Goten followed him from behind. "Come on, Trunks! I know the perfect place to spar!" Goten said as he flew with Trunks behind him.

Back in the group, Bulma turned to everybody and said, "Well, since we're here, why don't we get as many humans as we can and put them on the ship." Gohan spoke, "But Bulma, how are we gonna do that? What if they don't trust us?" Krillin stepped up with Marron in his arms, "Well, why don't we go the savior of the World, y'know the 'Hercule Satan.'" Everyone looked at him. Bulma thought about it for a while, "Well, that might work. But, how are we gonna get in contact with him. he has all those security guards around him." Gohan spoke again, "Well, I know his daughter, we're friends. Why don't I give her a call to get her father to help?" Bulma turned to the half-saiyan. "Really?! That's what we need. Gohan go give her a call, would you?" she asked. Gohan nodded and turned to go to the house phone.

After Gohan gave Videl a call, and everything went by so fast. Hercule got as many people as possible to fit in the spaceship to repay the saiya-jins. Next thing you know, the ship was heading to Vegeta-sei, and will arrive in no less than 2 days. Krillin decided to stay in the spaceship with Yamcha to make sure things didn't go out of control. The rest of them were transported by Goku's instant transmission, arriving at the castle in no less than a second. They looked around the large castle in front of them. "Wow, Bulma! Your place is huge!" said Goku. Bulma smiled, "Everyone welcome to Vegeta-sei!" Trunks turned to his two new friends. He looked at Gohan's hand thinking if he should take it or not. He took the chance, and grabbed his large hand, making Gohan look down at him. Trunks smiled with blush on his cheeks, "Come on! I wanna show you and Goten around!" Gohan smiled, and clenched the younger boys hand in his, "Okay!"

* * *

**Well, here is the first chapter of the Truhan fanfic, and I hope you guys like. There will be a lot more of Gohan and Trunks later on. Don't worry.**  
**Anyway, please, I want reviews on what you think of this story, & keep them coming! Go Truhan!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bond Discovered

"Forbidden Love" By Amaimon181

A Truhan Original

Rated T (To be honest it's between T and M)

_-Thoughts-_

_In this story, Goku survived the battle against Cell, but just barely. Gohan still won the battle. Vegeta-sei was never destroyed, but still took order from Freiza until Goku. Bardock is dead. Goku went to Earth. Vegeta took Bulma as his queen and had Trunks. *I hope that you guys don't care of the fact that Trunks is only eight, but I like these kinds of stories. Why can't they be together? *The story will change between POV's. This chapter is my POV._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. But, I wish I did. Hope you guys like_ it!

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_After Gohan gave Videl a call, and everything went by so fast. Hercule got as many people as possible to fit in the spaceship to repay the saiya-jins. Next thing you know, the ship was heading to Vegeta-sei, and will arrive in no less than 2 days. Krillin decided to stay in the spaceship with Yamcha to make sure things didn't go out of control. The rest of them were transported by Goku's instant transmission, arriving at the castle in no less than a second. They looked around the large castle in front of them. "Wow, Bulma! Your place is huge!" said Goku. Bulma smiled, "Everyone welcome to Vegeta-sei!" Trunks turned to his two new friends. He looked at Gohan's hand thinking if he should take it or not. He took the chance, and grabbed his large hand, making Gohan look down at him. Trunks smiled with blush on his cheeks, "Come on! I wanna show you and Goten around!" Gohan smiled, and clenched the younger boys hand in his, "Okay!"_

* * *

Chapter 2: Bond Discovered

"Over there is the gravity mom made for my father. And next to it is there room, so when he wakes up it's the first thing he does. And-" Trunks was interrupted by a chibi Goku, "Hey, Trunks? Why don't you go show us your room?" asked Goten. Trunks turned to him and said, "Sure, but it might take a while. It's on the other side of the castle. Come on, let's get going." Trunks and Goten started flying up until they almost reached the ceiling. "Aren't you coming, Gohan?" asked Trunks. Gohan spoke, "Why don't I catch up with you guys later. I'll be going to where everyone else is." Trunks looked at him, "Sure, Gohan." he said as he flew waving goodbye at him with Goten by his side. _-Oh man. I really wanted to show him my room. I wonder why he wanted to leave...-_ Trunks thought to himself.

Gohan started to search for everyone's ki and found them close, and getting closer. It looks like the others were looking for them too. Gohan turned around to see his father, Bulma, and the other Z-fighters. "Oh, hey guys. I was just about to go and look for you guys. I really wanted to ask you about the rest of the Earthlings." said Gohan. "Bulma smiled at him, "Oh, don't worry Gohan. I have another spaceship, and we have Goku's instant transmission. So we'll take the other spaceship back to Earth with Goku's instant transmission and be back with the rest of the Earthlings. We took most of them on the way here, but we'll bring back the rest, and if need be, we'll go back again. Mr. Satan said he would be able to help us out again, remember, he owes us." Gohan nodded in relief, knowing that every Earthling will be safe. "Okay, so where is Vegeta? I haven't seen him yet." asked Goku ready for a spar.

"I'm right here." said a voice behind them. Goku smiled, "Hey, Vegeta. Long time no see. You haven't changed one bit." Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms the way only he can, "And neither have you, Kakkarot. So, are you ready?" Vegeta asked. Goku gave a smirk of his own, "I've been ready for a while. Hope you can stand a chance." Vegeta spoke, "Hmph. Of course, I will win. And since you spent all your time in peace, and I spent all my time training, of course I'm gonna win." Goku smiled, "Well, I hope your wrong. As the matter of fact, I've been training with Gohan this whole time." Bulma gave a frown and crossed her arms, "I should've known better. Of course you'd guys, rather spend your time training than being with your family." she said, getting Chi Chi's attention too. "You got that right. They'd rather spend all there time training, rather than being with us, their wife and his own flesh and blood sons! Stupid Saiya-jins." Gohan didn't really wanted to say anything, he just blushed, while his father just smiled sheepishly. He turned to Vegeta, "So, _**King **_Vegeta, where do you wanna spar?" Vegeta thought for a while. They can't spar in the gravity chamber because it's too small. "How about in that garden?" he said as he walked away only to be stopped by his mate. "Oh no you don't, Vegeta! I spent forever trying to get that garden as beautiful as it is now, and going to ruin it!" she said. Goku sulked a little, giving a little puppy dog face, "Well, where else are we supposed to spar?" he asked.

"How about going to the new giant stadium you made the commoners built, dad?" said a voice from behind Gohan. They all turned to see Trunks with Goten by his side. "Oh, right. I totally forgot about that." said Bulma. "Why would you guys need a stadium?" asked Gohan curiously. "Well to have a tournament, of course. I made a scale model of the roman colosseum since it was so boring on this stupid Planet, and Vegeta seemed to like it. He sent some of his people to built one twice as big as the one back on the Earth so everyone who's anyone can come and participate. Anybody in the universe is allowed to compete." Bulma said. This got Goku's attention, "Really, sounds like fun. I'm definitely entering." Gohan stepped up, "Me too." Making Chi Chi also step up, "No your not, Gohan! There's no way I'm gonna let my baby go into such a thing. You could get hurt!" Krillin tried to step up for Gohan, "Oh, come on Chi Chi. It's sounds like fun, I might even enter." he said. Chi Chi gave him a deadly glare and screamed, "Was I talking to you?! I believe I wasn't! Gohan, you are n-" she was interrupted by the blue-haired queen.

"Take it easy, Chi Chi. Let him enter, and besides, the winner wins 10 million zenis. Second place gets 5 million, and third place gets 1 million." she said. Chi Chi's eyes suddenly widened at the mention of the money. "10 million zenis?! Of course you can enter, Gohan. With that kind of money, we'd be one of the richest people on this planet!" she said. "Hey mom, can I enter too? I wanna win too." said Goten, as he tugged on her pants. "Goten?! You wanna enter too?!" Goku took the chance to speak, "Really, Goten. That's great! Of course you can enter, son!" Chi Chi turned to her insane husband. "What?! But Goku, what if he gets hurt or something?!" Goku turned to his worried wife, "Don't worry, Chi Chi. He's gonna be fine. Besides, I doubt there are other super saiya-jins other than us. If he makes it far enough, he might get to battle one of us. No need to worry, you'll definitely get those 10 million zeni, maybe even more." he said with a smile. They heard Vegeta smirk, "And what makes you so sure you're gonna win, Kakkarot?" Goku turned a smiled that son smile that everyone knows so well, "Hey, I didn't say I was gonna win. I'm pretty sure, Gohan's gonna win anyways." he said, pointing at his son.

Trunks turned to look at Gohan, _-Is he really that strong? I haven't seen him spar yet. Maybe they are overestimating him or something.- _Trunks thought to himself. Gohan felt Trunks' eyes on him and said, "Is something wrong, Trunks?" Trunks was out of his thoughts, "No, nothing Gohan. Hey, are you really that strong?" he asked. Gohan smiled sheepishly and put rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I'm not really sure myself. Maybe your father is strong enough to defeat me." he said. "Maybe you say? I am strong enough to defeat you. Come, you're going to spar with us." Vegeta said. Gohan nodded and started walking with them. Krillin ran over to them, "Hey guys, wait for me! I'm gonna compete too, I'm might get lucky and get third place!" he said trying to catch up to them, Piccolo behind them. "Hey, let's go too Trunks. I haven't seen my dad spar with anyone other than Gohan and Mr. Piccolo." said Goten. Trunks nodded and ran over to them.

* * *

**_Tournament Arena _**

Goku and Vegeta immediately began sparing as Gohan watched from below them. Piccolo was sparring with Krillin. Trunks was confused at why Gohan wasn't sparring with anyone. "Hey, Gohan? Why aren't you sparring with my dad?" he asked. Gohan looked down at him and smiled, "Oh, well to be honest I don't wanna train with them because they will be sparring forever. And I don't feel like sparring that long." he said. Trunks nodded, "Yeah, this one time, father made me spar with him for over ten hours. After words, I was really banged up, and I had to go into the healing chamber for half a day!" he said, getting the shivers really not wanting that to happen again. Gohan laughed at what he said. Trunks laughed too, knowing that Gohan finds him funny. "Hey, why don't me and you spar, Gohan?" he asked. Gohan laughter disappeared and said, "What?! You wanna spar with me?!" Trunks grinned, "Well, yeah! I wanna see how strong you are." he said, ascending to super saiya-jin. Gohan smirked, "Sure, Trunks. Whatever you want."

Trunks cheered finally getting to spar with him. They flew into the air and threw punches and kicks to each other. Trunks powered up a little bit more. "Come on, Gohan! Don't hold back!" he yelled, finally getting a punch to Gohan's face, though it was just a tiny scrape. Gohan looked at Trunks and smirked. Trunks noticed and thought to himself, -_Oh, Kame. I'm in for it now.- _"Yes, you are!" said Gohan as he got ready to punch Trunks. "What?" Trunks said aloud. But it was too late, Gohan's fist connected with Trunks' left arm. Trunks screamed in pain as he was sent back making a giant crater. Gohan immediately regretted it, he put too much force into that punch.

"Trunks!" he yelled as he quickly flew down to Trunks' side. "Oh my Kame! Trunks, are you okay? Trunks?!" he yelled, bringing Trunks into his arms. "Would you shut up, Gohan. I can still hear you, your voice is making my head hurt." he said groaning from the pain. Gohan led out a relieved sigh, "Trunks! You're okay?!" he said. Trunks looked up from where he was in Gohan's arms and said, "Of course, I am. I'm a saiya-jin, I can't die from something like that. Would you calm down?" he said with a scowl that matched Vegeta's. Gohan grinned giving him Trunks a tight hug. "Owww! Gohan stop! You're more dangerous when your happy than when you're angry! Let go!" he yelled, not realizing the blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I just thought you would've fainted on me or something. Are you sure you are okay?" Gohan asked. Trunks smiled up at him saying, "I already said I was fine, Gohan. Now, would you let go? Before you decide to hug me to death." he said. Gohan grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. There you go." he said as he put the prince down on his feet. Trunks started to wobble a little and was about to fall but Gohan makes sure he didn't. "I can't walk? But my legs aren't broken though." he said. Gohan picked him up in his arms again. "Maybe we should take you to the healing chamber. I'll carry you there." he said with a smile that made Trunks' cheeks turned rosy in color. All he could do was nod.

"What happened, boy?" said the voice that belonged to Vegeta right behind Gohan. He turned around to face him, "I'm taking Trunks to the healing chamber. I'll be right back." he said. Vegeta looked from Gohan to his son, who's face was covered with a blush. Vegeta was shocked, but didn't show it. He extended his arms to Gohan saying, "I'll carry him over there." Gohan slightly frowned not realizing it himself, "That isn't necessary, Vegeta. I can take him myself." he said protectively, pulling Trunks more closer to his chest making Trunks blush even more and he instinctively snuggled into Gohan's chest. Vegeta this time let his shocked face be known. And he stood there as Gohan took his son in the rejuvenation chamber.

* * *

_**Healing Center**_

Gohan has spend standing in front of Trunks' chamber for an a little less than an hour until Vegeta came in. Gohan didn't leave his eyes from Trunks' chamber. Vegeta scowled, "What happened? I thought you said he just got a concussion or something." he said. Gohan turned to him and said, "Well, yeah. When he created that crater, his head hit first. And that punch to his arm actually broke it." he turned back to the chamber. Vegeta just nodded and about to leave when he saw something that caught his eyes, Gohan's left arm. "What happen to your arm, boy?" he asked. Gohan looked confused and turned to his left arm. "I don't know, it wasn't there where we were fighting. I guess Trunks gave me a punch and he didn't notice or something. It's fine. It doesn't hurt that much." he said. The now king of the saiya-jins looked at Trunks and saw that it was his left arm that was the broken. Vegeta was more shocked than before, and then gritted his teeth.

"Boy, do you know what a Saiya-jin bond is?" He asked. Gohan looked at Vegeta confused again. "No, I don't. What is it, Vegeta?" he asked innocently. Vegeta said nothing, "Never mind. It's not that important." he said and walked away. Gohan turned to Trunks' pod, -_What was that all about?- _He thought to himself. Just after he said that, the machine that lavender-haired prince was in started beeping. Gohan smiled, and pushed some buttons to let him out. The blue healing water drained, and then opened. "Hey, Trunks. Are feeling better?" Gohan asked. Trunks opened his eyes to look up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine Gohan. Hey, let's go eat. I'm kinda hungry from being in there." he said. Gohan smiled, "Sure, whatever you want." he said, and followed Trunks out the room.

Vegeta was standing right outside that door, and Gohan sensed him. "Is there something wrong, Vegeta?" he asked. Vegeta didn't answer but looked at his arm that had the bruise, it was gone. Vegeta gritted his teeth, and left. "What's his problem?" Gohan asked. Trunks shrugged his shoulder, not knowing either. "Come on, let's get going." he said, grabbing Gohan's hand in his and started run to the dining room.

_Thump! Thump! _Gohan's heart started thumping hard and blushed. Letting himself get dragged away with his soon to be mate. On the other side of the wall, Vegeta slammed his fist into the wall, "Dammit. Why a third-class piece of crap?!"

* * *

**Kay, here is the second chapter of this Truhan fanfic! I hope you guys liked it. Please review! The only reason I update and publish stories is to see the kind of reviews I get. So, tell me what you think. I'll update around every two weeks. See you guys, later!**

**P.S. Gohan knows how to use the healing chamber machine because Trunks taught him how to in the castle tour.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonded and Bet

"Forbidden Love" By Amaimon181

A Truhan Original

Rated T (To be honest it's between T and M)

_-Thoughts- _

Gohan-18

Trunks-8

In this story, Goku survived the battle against Cell, but just barely. Gohan still won the battle. Vegeta-sei was never destroyed, but still took order from Freiza until Goku. Bardock is dead. Goku went to Earth. Vegeta took Bulma as his queen and had Trunks. *I hope that you guys don't care of the fact that Trunks is only eight, but I like these kinds of stories. Why can't they be together? *The story will change between POV's. This chapter is my POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. But, I wish I did. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"Come on, let's get going." he said, grabbing Gohan's hand in his and started run to the dining room._

_Thump! Thump! _Gohan's heart started thumping hard and blushed. Letting himself get dragged away with his soon to be mate. On the other side of the wall, Vegeta slammed his fist into the wall, "Dammit. Why a third-class piece of crap?!"

* * *

Chapter 3: Bonded and Bet

It's been days since the 'incident', there's only one more day until the Universe Martial Arts Tournament. Everyone was at the dining room. And by everyone I mean, Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten. Bulma found suitable places for everyone else, sort of. She just gave them new apartments to live in. Although, Piccolo and Dende, along with Mr. Popo, decided to live out in the forest as Piccolo did back on Earth. There table was long and rectangular with Vegeta at one side and Bulma on the other. Their was fifteen chairs on each side of the table. Goku sat on sitting closest to where all the food was which was in the middle on Vegeta's left side. Next to Goku, was Chi Chi on his right, and Goten on her right. On the other side were Gohan and Trunks. Gohan was across from his father and Trunks was sitting on Gohan's left. All the saiya-jin's mouths were watering from the smell of the delicious food.

* * *

_**TRUNKS' POV**_

I could see everyone's mouth watering other than Goten's mother and my mother. I guess it's just a saiya-jin thing, you know being hungry all the time. We all dug in to our lunch buffet. I got the first drum stick of chicken before anyone else. The rest of them right after me. After the first serving of food was gone, my servants came in for the second serving. I took my favorite food off one of the trays, ribs. Kame, why are these things so tasty?! I gobbled 5 pieces in less and a minutes. They tasted so good!

"Hey, Trunks." said Gohan. I turned my head to face him. I saw him give a little chuckle, and I thought to myself, _-What's so funny?-_ Gohan laughed a little more, and put his thumb at the edge of my mouth. He rubbed off some rib sauce off my cheek and licked it off his thumb. He smiled at me, "You had some sauce on your cheek, that's what's so funny. You should slow down a bit." he said. I blushed, oh my Kame! Why did he just do that?! I feel like my face is on fire. A little vein popped out as I yelled at him, "Why didn't you just you a napkin or something?! And for your information, You are eating a lot faster than I am!" Gohan gave a sheepish smile, "Well, at least I don't get my face dirty." he said. I stared at his face for a while, and then a smirked when I noticed a little rib sauce on him too.

I took my thumb and rubbed off the sauce from his cheek and licked it, just like he did. He blushed, at what I thought was embarrassment from being wrong. "Yeah, right. You can't handle it just like I can." I said proudly. Gohan, again smiled sheepishly, and ruffled my hair. I scowled, "Gohan! Watch the hair!" I yelled at him, not wanting my hair to be ruffled. Gohan laughed and continued to eat his food. I did the same thing. No one seemed to notice us.

Around an hour later, I felt like my stomach was going to explode. I could hear my gi belt ripping from my giant stomach, I rubbed my stomach saying. "I think I ate way too much." I wined. Gohan smiled at me, also rubbing his stomach in circular motions. "See, I told you, you couldn't handle it." He said, almost smirking. I scowled at him, but before I could say anything to counter him, Goku came up lightly punched Gohan's stomach. Gohan crouched down holding his stomach whining asking his dad why he did that. Goku laughed, "Well, son. I guess you couldn't handle it either." he laughed. I laughed with him. Goku was so fun and easy-going. He's nothing like my father. My father came from behind Goku and smirked at him.

"Come on, let's go and spar, Kakkorot." he said as he folded his arms and walked away. Goku right behind, "Sure thing, _King_ Vegeta." he said. He always put the emphasis on king, I guess it was to mock my father or something. After Gohan recovered from his father's punch he followed them saying, "Hey, guys. I'll go with you! I feel like sparring too." My father stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him, and scowled. "You go spar with someone else!" he said angrily. I wondered why he was so angry. Gohan looked at him confused, "Who else am I gonna spar with?" he asked. Father looked at me, and I looked back at him. He turned his eyes to Gohan again, "Go and spar with your brother." I looked at him confused, why'd he look at me for then? I heard Gohan sigh and turn to Goten, "Come on, little bro. Let's go spar. I'll go easy on you." he patted his head.

Goten nodded and said, "Sure, Gohan. I'll spar with you, but I won't go easy on you. I'll give it everything I got." Gohan smirked at him. "Fine, then I'll give it all I got too." he said. I saw Goten pout, "That's not fair, Gohan. If you give it your all, you're going to kill me." he said. Gohan sweat dropped, "Fine. I promise not to hurt you bad, okay?" he said. Goten smiled at his brother and nodded. I smiled at him too, "Hey, I wanna spar with you too, Gohan. Goten and I might stand a chance if w-" I started but was stopped by my father. "No, you don't boy. You're going to be training with me!" he yelled at me. I was shocked, I haven't sparred with him for over a month. "B-but why? Why can't I spar with Gohan and Goten?" I whined. I could fell my father's anger increase. "Because I said so, brat! Come!" he yelled at me. I put my head down and slowly followed my father and Goku. I looked back at Gohan and Goten. "Bye, Trunks. I'll see you at dinner." Goten said to me, and I waved back at him. I looked at Gohan who waved goodbye too. I sigh, hoping that I was with him already.

* * *

_**GOHAN'S POV**_

I can't believe Vegeta was making Trunks spar with him and dad, but he wouldn't allow me. I guess he trying to make his son stronger than me. He's already a super saiya-jin, what else could he want. As I thought to myself, I lost focus and got a punch at in my gut. I looked down as I said as I weakly said to him, "Ow, Goten. Take it easy, I just ate y'know." We were fighting far away from father since we didn't want to get in a pissed off Vegeta's way. Goten gave a innocent smile at me, and I rolled my eyes. He could fool almost anyone with those eyes, I mean other than me and my mother. Even dad hasn't noticed it yet. I feel so bad for the guy. "Sorry, Gohan. You were distracted and I took the chance. You taught me that remember?" he said innocently. I smiled at him to stood up straight and I flew up into the sky. Goten followed me. We threw punches at each other, me of course, blocking every single one of them. Goten blocked some of my punches but most of them hit their target. I didn't hit him hard enough to actually hurt him much, it just left scrapes.

"Come on, Goten. I thought you said you were giving me your all here." I mocked him. The insult got him angry and increase his power. "Yeah, Goten! Give me your all!" I said, while blocking his kicks and punches. Goten gave fury punches and kicks. He moved back a little and started powering up for an energy attack. I just levitated there, waiting for his attack. He powered up, so he could take the hit. Goten fired his attack, and I didn't even try to block it. I took it head-on, and was engulfed in an explosion. Goten was already getting tired, he was taking deep breaths. Once the smoke clear, I saw my little brother's surprised look when he saw that I wasn't there any more. I came up from behind him, and kicked him from behind sending him into the ground.

I flew down and stopped right above the crater and crossed my legs still levitating in the air. I saw my brother breathing hard and with his eyes closed, still laying in the crater. I looked at him worriedly. I think I pushed him a little too hard in that spar. I landed in the crater and picked up his limp body. "Hey, Goten. Are you okay?" I asked. Goten slowly opened one of his eyes and looked up at me. "No fair, Gohan. You said you were going easy on me." he said. I smiled knowing that he was going to be okay. "Sorry, bro. I thought if I pushed you a little more, that you'd power up. But, it worked." I said. Still holding him in my arms, I dug into my pocket and took out a senzu bean. Goten looked at it as I cut in half. "A senzu bean? Where'd you get that?" he asked me. "Just swallow it. It'll it heal you right up." I said, putting it to his lips. Goten slightly opened his mouth, and swallowed. His eyes shot open, and jumped out of my arms. He flexed his muscles. He looked up at me and smiled. "Come on, Goten. I think that's enough training for today. We don't want you hurt before you even get to spar in the tournament." I said to him. Goten smiled at me again, "Can we go see dad, Gohan?" He asked. "Sure. Let's go." I said, and flew up into the sky to the direction of where I could feel Trunk's ki. I then scowled, it was going down fast. Vegeta is probably giving him a hard. But why do I feel like I'm in pain too. I flew faster too where he is.

* * *

**_NORMAL POV_**

"Come on, Boy! A month and you're already this weak?!" Vegeta yelled at him, throwing punches at his face. Goku scowled at him, "Vegeta, stop it! This isn't sparring! All you are doing is hurting your son!" Goku yelled him. He got in front of Trunks, blocking Vegeta's attacks. "Shut up, Kakkorot! I'm teaching him a lesson!" Vegeta yelled back. Trunks powered up to super Saiya-jin, and moved in front of Goku. Goku looked at him from behind, "No, Trunks. Even though you're a super saiya-jin, he's too strong for you." Goku told him and put a hand on his shoulder. Trunks slapped his hand away from him. "It's fine. If I don't win, I go into the healing chamber, and get even stronger. Remember, saiya-jins grow stronger the more they get beat up." he said, and smirked. He turned to his father, who just smirked back at him.

"So, you wish to fight your own battles?" Vegeta said, making his son angry. "I always have, and always will." he said, powering up even more, and attacked first. Goku sighed, knowing that Trunks and Vegeta wouldn't let this go. He landed in one of the rows of the stadium. Vegeta easily blocked it and threw punches. Trunks blocked most of them, and threw punches and kicks of his own, only getting a few past his father guard. Vegeta's fist punched Trunks in the gut. Trunks crouched down gripping his stomach. While he crouched, Vegeta appeared behind him and kicked him sending him to ground, yelling in pain as he hit.

Gohan gripped his stomach as he flew, getting closer to Trunks' lowering ki. Gohan started spitting up blood, and he immediately covered his mouth. Goten looked at him, "Gohan?! Are you okay?!" he asked noticing Gohan cough up blood. Gohan scowled, he didn't know why he was spitting up blood. He felt just fine. "I don't know, Goten. I felt fine a little bit ago..." he said painfully. _-Damn it! Why is this happening?! Trunks!-_ he yelled in his thoughts as he turned super saiya-jin and shot himself closer to Trunks. Goten followed not nearly as fast as his brother.

_-Trunks!-_ Trunks' eyes shot open. "Gohan..." he said quietly and painfully. He slowly got up, shaking, but got up. He felt blood dripping from down his head and mouth. He looked up at his father. He looked at him intensely, knowing that it isn't over yet. "Done already, boy? And you call yourself my son." Vegeta said sounding disappointed with him. Trunks was angered again and came charging towards his father. Vegeta smirked at his son. _-Hmph. The kid's so enraged that he can't control himself. Now's my chance.-_ Vegeta thought to himself. He blocked Trunks' attacks. He then kicked him at the crook of his neck, sending back to the ground. This time, Trunks powered out of super saiya-jin mode and looked up at his father. Vegeta looked at him with his emotionless face. He pointed an arm towards him and yelled, "You disgrace the royal blood!" He launched a ki blast towards him, and it was strong enough to kill him. "VEGETA! NO! DON'T DO IT!" Goku screamed, he was too late someone beat him to it. Trunks couldn't stop it, he was in too weak to do anything. He closed his eyes and waited for it. _-Gohan...help me...-_ he thought.

"TRUNKS!" yelled a voice. The ki blast never struck him, and everything around him was silent. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw the person he called for...Gohan. Gohan was in his super saiya-jin attacking Vegeta's ki blast with his own. The energy blast flew into the sky. And Vegeta looked into the sky. "B-But how? He was too far away to come this far in so little time..." Vegeta said to himself. The next thing he knew, Gohan was right in front of him with a murderous, blood covered mouth look, on his face. Gohan gritted his teeth and silently growled at him, "You bastard...he's your SON!" Gohan grabbed Vegeta by the neck. Vegeta started struggling from his grip. "NO! Gohan! Stop! You're gonna kill him!" Goku yelled at him from where he was standing, not daring to get close to Gohan. Gohan tightened grip on his throat. "Tell me, Vegeta. Why shouldn't I kill you?" he said with pure anger in his voice. Vegeta said nothing, still struggling to get away from him.

Trunks looked up at Gohan who was choking his father. "No, Gohan...Don't do it...it's okay..." Trunks said, too softly for even saiya-jin ears to hear. He had an idea, not knowing if it was going to work but he tried anyways. _-Gohan, stop...I'm fine. Just leave him alone...leave my father alone...-_ he tried to communicate with Gohan...and it worked. Gohan's eyes widened and turned his head to where Trunks was laying. _-Trunks? Is that you?- _Gohan communicated back. _-Yes, it is. I don't know how though...Please don't hurt him, Gohan...He's still my father...-_ he said. Gohan looked back at Vegeta and gritted his teeth. "Whatever makes you happy." he said out loud, and he let go of Vegeta. He was gasping for air. "How dare you?! Y-you third class saiya-jin!" he yelled and gasped at the same time.

Gohan ignored him and flew straight to Trunk's side and gently picked him up into his arms. Trunks moaned from the pain as he got picked up, "Gohan..." he said quietly. Gohan gave a sad smile and shushed him, "It's okay, Trunks. I'm here...you're safe now..." Gohan said gently, as hugged Trunks, gripping his body tightly but gently. Trunks smiled back at him, and closed his eyes, putting his head on Gohan's chest. "Thank you, Gohan..." said Trunks as he fell asleep, in his soon to be mate, arms. Gohan heard Goten yelling towards them. "Trunks! Oh Kame, are you okay?! Trunks!" he yelled. Gohan shushed him too, "Be quiet, Goten. He's sleeping." he said. Goku then walked up to them, "Is he okay, Gohan?" he asked concerned. All Gohan did was nod and say, "I'm taking him back to the healing chamber, no one dare come in." All Goku and Goten could was nod, as Gohan quickly flew straight the rejuvenation center. Goku could feel Vegeta's ki coming towards him. "Goten, why don't you go with mommy. I'll be right there." he said. Goten knew he was trying to get him away from Vegeta. He just nodded and flew towards the castle too.

Goku turned around to look at Vegeta straight in the eyes. "So this is what this is about?" Goku asked with seriousness. Vegeta glared at him, "I don't know, Kakkorot. What do you think it's about?" he said back. Goku glared at him too. "You know what, Vegeta! I'm not a complete idiot! Gohan and Trunks! That's what!" he yelled back. They had a stand-off. Vegeta spoke, "Your son is third-class, Kakkorot. He isn't fit to be my son's mate." Goku growled at him. "To you I might be a third-class. But Gohan isn't! He is way stronger than any of your elites! He's stronger than me, and you! I think Gohan is fit to be Trunks' mate'." he said. Vegeta was getting aggravated. "Shut the hell up, Kakkorot! You know nothing! You have no say in this at all!" he yelled. "Yes I do, Vegeta! Gohan is my son!" Goku yelled back. He calmed himself down. "I'll make a deal with you." he said.

Vegeta looked interested. Goku smirked, "I'll throw the tournament. In the finals, it will be you and Gohan. If Gohan wins, he gets Trunks, and you have no say in what they decide to do." Vegeta thought about it, "And if he doesn't?" he asked. Goku frowned, "I doubt that he'll lose. But if he loses, he gives up on Trunks. You have my word." he said. Vegeta smirked, "Very well, Kakkorot. It's a deal." he said. "Hold on, Vegeta. I won't make a deal, until Gohan agrees with it." Vegeta nodded and left, flying back to the castle. Goku stood looking at the figure leaving farther away. "Oops! Gohan's gonna kill me!" he flew towards the castle as well.

* * *

_**HEALING CHAMBER -GOHAN'S POV**_

Damn it! Why did Vegeta have to do this?! And to his own son too! Why am I so frustrated?! I asked myself all these questions. I looked at the chamber Trunks was in. I noticed how bruised and bloody his body was. He looked like he was in so much pain, and yet he still smiled at me when I picked him up. He is a strong saiya-jin. Way stronger than I was at his age, even Goten was stronger than I was. I noticed on his shirtless body that he had the same type of bruises on his body that I have on my body. But what could this mean?

My eyes widened at the thought. My father told me about this one time. He told me when two people are mated, they could feel there pain. He said that they could also read their thoughts. But how could me and Trunks that have ability? We're not even mated? I kept asking myself all these questions. Until I heard the door slide open from behind me, I didn't turn around. "Son, we need to talk." said my father's voice. I slowly turned around to face him. " I said not come in." I continued, "Father, I already know what's going on. Me and Trunks are bonded. But, I don't know how. We aren't even mated or anything!" I said. My father looked at me, "Calm down, Gohan. I know that you aren't mated, that you guys are just bonded. I don't get it either. But that's why you got out of control." he said. I looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?" I asked. "When the person you are bonded to is in danger, you go into this rage. You can't stop yourself, the only one who can stop you is your mate. I feel the same way when your mother is in danger. I just don't show it cause it'll go to her head. It's jealousy, and anger." he said. I stared at him for a while, and nodded. "So, I guess me and Trunks are a couple or something?" I asked and I looked at Trunk's pod. "Your more than that, Gohan. When you bond with someone it's forever." he said to him. I stared at Trunks and nodded. "I'm okay with that. He'll be mine, forever." I said as I smile.

"Gohan, we got a problem." my father said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "If the problem is Vegeta, then-" I was interrupted. "I sort of made a bet with Vegeta." I heard him say. I narrowed my eyebrows at him, "What kind of bet?" He gave a heavy sigh, "That if you win, you can have Trunks and Vegeta will leave you guys alone." I then lift my eyebrows, "Is that it? Not a problem." Goku spoke, "Wait, there's more. If you lose you have to leave Trunks alone." My heart sank, "What?! How could you do that?!" I continued, not giving him time to answer, "Fine! I'm gonna win Trunks anyway! So it doesn't really matter." **_Beep!_ _Beep!_** I turned my head an to Trunks, and smiled. He was all healed up. "We'll talk about this later." I said to my father. He nodded and left.

I turned to Trunks who slowly opened his eyes to meet my own. I pushed the buttons and the fluids drained away, it opened. Trunks took the breathing tube off of his mouth and got out. He looked up at me, and looked serious. "What? Am I just a prize to you?" he asked me. I felt a little pain in my heart. "You heard?" I asked. "Yeah, I did. I was awake, y'know." he said. I sighed and picked his wet body in my arms. "Come on, Trunks. I'll win anyways. So what's the big deal?" I asked him. "Well, what if I don't want to be with you, Gohan? Did you ever think of that?" he said with a scowl. My heart sank, "What? You don't want to be with me?" I asked. All he did was stare at me then smiled at me. "I'm kidding, Gohan. I've been yours for a while now." he said and kissed my cheek. I blushed when he did that. "Well, I'm glad. I wasn't going to give up on you anyways." I said, and it made him giggle.

Trunks yawned and put his head in the crook of my neck. "What time is it, Gohan?" he asked me. "I don't know Trunks." I turned to look out the window, I t was already dark. "I guess its about time for dinner." I said. He yawned again, and I gently smiled. "Why don't you just go to bed, Trunks. You need to save your energy." I said. He lifted up his head to look at me saying, "What? But I'm hungry, Gohan." I sighed. I didn't really want him to see Vegeta right now, after to what he did Trunks. "How about I take some food to your room, okay?" I said. Trunks pouted at me and nodded. _-Oh, Kame. He looks so cute when he pouts.- _I thought to myself, but actually not. Trunks giggled again, "Thank you. I try my best to look cute for you, Gohan." he said with a smirk. I could fell the heat rushing to face. "Your blushing." he said. I kind of figured that out with my face on fire. "I'll take you to your room." I said, trying to ignore his comment. He nodded at me, and put his head back on my chest. I carried him like you would a princess all the way to his room, savoring the time I had him in my arms by walking.

* * *

Minutes later, Gohan set in the password that opened Trunks' room that he learned during one of the days of training by Goten. I looked around, again admiring the colors of his square room. The walls the color of his hair, lavender. Two walls were purple and two walls, the left and right ones, were white. The ceiling was white as well. On the right wall was a large flat screen TV hanging off the wall. At the center of the room was a circular, fuzzy, dark purple carpet. And at the center of Trunks' left wall, was his king-sized, too large for just him, bed. Gohan started walking towards the large purple bed too. It was covered in different sheets and shades of purple. I laid him on the bed and covered him with blankets. Trunks opened his eyes to look at me again. I smiled, wishing that one day I will share this room with him. "Then why don't you? It gets lonely here on this bed all by myself." I heard him say. I blushed once again at his comment.

"Stop it, Trunks! You'll regret it, if you keep saying stuff like that." I said, blushing thinking about the things that I would do to him after I win the tournament against his father. I saw Trunks blush too. I quickly remembered that he could read my thoughts. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I'll stop now." he said to me, as he covered his face with his blanket trying to cover his blush. I shyly smiled at him and then sat next to him on the large bed. I leaned down to give a kiss on his forehead. I then quickly stood up and about to leave the room when I heard Trunks yell at me, "Wait! Where are you going?" I turned and laughed, "Calm down, Trunks. I'm to bring back some food for you. And after that I want you to go to sleep." I saw him nod and I turned to leave.

Around thirty minutes later, I came back with three giant plates of food in my arms. "Here, Trunks. I got all of your favorites." I said. As I put the food on the night stand on that was on the right side of his bed. He smiled at all the food in front of him, "Wow! Thanks, Gohan!" he said as he dug into his favorite dishes. I smiled at him and sat down next to him again. Most of the food was gone within ten minutes, and Trunks offered me one of his turkey legs. "You want some, Gohan?" he asked as he motioned the meat to Gohan's face. I nodded no, "I'm getting full just looking at you." I said and it made him blush again. After he was done, his face was covered in sauces of the different meats. Trunks looked around, "Hey, Gohan? Did you bring any napkins with you?" I nodded my head no. "I'll be right back. Gonna go to the bathroom." He said as was about to get off his giant bed. "Hold on." I said to him. Trunks stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "What?" he asked. Oh, Kame. What am I thinking? Trying to lick him clean with my tongue? I saw Trunks blush when he read his thoughts, "No way, Gohan!" he yelled at me, and he crossed his arms.

I sheepishly smiled at him, and leaned towards his ear. "Come on, just a couple licks." I said. Trunks blushed even more, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. "F-fine. Just a little bit." he said nervously. I smirk...

* * *

**MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I'm leaving it at that. Stay tune to the next Truhan chapter. This was a long chapter, I can still can't believe it myself! I just couldn't stop writing. **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE READING YOUR GUYS' REVIEW SINCE THEY GIVE ME INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE WRITINING A STORY. **

**Kay, see you within two weeks or less. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

"Forbidden Love" By Amaimon181

A Truhan Original

Rated T (To be honest it's between T and M)

_-Thoughts- _

Gohan-18

Trunks-8

In this story, Goku survived the battle against Cell, but just barely. Gohan still won the battle. Vegeta-sei was never destroyed, but still took order from Freiza until Goku. Bardock is dead. Goku went to Earth. Vegeta took Bulma as his queen and had Trunks. *I hope that you guys don't care of the fact that Trunks is only eight, but I like these kinds of stories. Why can't they be together? *The story will change between POV's. This chapter is my POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. But, I wish I did. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"Hey, Gohan? Did you bring any napkins with you?" I nodded my head no. "I'll be right back. Gonna go to the bathroom." He said as was about to get off his giant bed. "Hold on." I said to him. Trunks stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "What?" he asked. Oh, Kame. What am I thinking? Trying to lick him clean with my tongue? I saw Trunks blush when he read his thoughts, "No way, Gohan!" he yelled at me, and he crossed his arms._

_I sheepishly smiled at him, and leaned towards his ear. "Come on, just a couple licks." I said. Trunks blushed even more, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. "F-fine. Just a little bit." he said nervously. I smirk..._

* * *

Chapter 4: Jealousy

_**TRUNKS' POV**_

_-Oh Kame! I'm gonna lose my mind.-_ I thought to myself as Gohan nibbled on my ear. I guess it was a sign of thank you for saying yes. Gohan backed up to look me in the face. I felt my face was redder than Gohan's was. He caressed my left cheek with his hand, and I leaned into it. And Gohan leaned in to lick my cheek. His tongue was soft against my burning face. His tongue licked up the sauce slowly. He moved to my other cheek, and slowly licked it up too. Minutes later, the sauce was gone and he backed away. I was kind of sad that it was over. _-Aw...I wanted more.-_ I thought to myself, then regretted it when I saw an even bigger smirk on Gohan's face than was all ready there.

"I can give you more if you want, Trunks. All you have to do is ask." he said to me with a smile, more like a grin. This is getting to his head, but he didn't care. He wanted more. "Gohan...I-I want more..." I stuttered out, barely hearable to Gohan's saiya-jin ears. I blushed more and stretched out my arms to wrap them around his neck. Gohan leaned down, straddling me between his legs as he moved on top of me and kissed me on the forehead. "Sure, Trunks. Whatever my little prince wants." he said to me. He kissed my forehead again and kept kissing down my face. He kissed my temple, my nose, then to my cheek once again. I looked into eyes of black color, and I noticed he looked into mine. He leaned in again, and I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine. But, they didn't.

He skipped my lips and kissed down my neck. I could feel my throat trying to say something, and I let it out. "A-ahhh...Gohan..." I said. I didn't know I could sound like that, but I did. I could feel Gohan smile against my skin. I groaned again as he licked the nape of my neck. "More..." I said, as he started nipping at the nape. I heard him growl and I looked down at him. It looked like he was going to lose control. Gohan started tugging at my shirt and started to take it off. And I let him, my body wasn't stopping him like my mind wanted to. Gohan licked down my collar bone to my chest. He licked my nipple and I instantly moaned at the contact, "Mmmm...Gohan...good." I moved one of my hands to the back of his head, and the other gripped the bed sheets.

I felt his tongue getting rougher around my nipple and I could feel it getting hard under his touch. His other hand then started to toy with my other nipple. -_Does that feel good, Trunks?-_ I heard Gohan say to me telepathically. I looked at him with my eyes only half, since it felt so good. "Y-yeah...really good, Gohan...aahn..." I said. I covered my mouth trying to stop my voice from coming out. I hated my voice and what it was doing right now. Then the pleasure stopped and looked back down at Gohan who suddenly stopped what he was doing. "W-why'd you stop, Gohan?" I asked, I didn't want him to stop. I saw Gohan sigh and roll off of me, laying on the bed next to me. "I'm sorry, Trunks. if I keep going, I won't be able to stop." he said to me, as he wrapped an arm around my waist. If possible, I felt my face burning more than it all ready was. "I-I see..." is all that I could say.

I didn't notice his smile while he was looking at me. I turned my body to face his chest and snuggled into his chest, using his arm as my pillow. We stayed like that for minutes that seemed like seconds to me, and he started to get up. I raised my body as well, grabbing his arm trying to stop him from leaving. "No, Gohan. Don't go. Stay here with me." I said sounding desperate to have him by my side. He looked at me sadly and started speaking, "I'm sorry, Trunks. I-" I interrupted him not wanting to hear it. "Please, Gohan. For me?" I asked giving him my best puppy eyes I could manage. -_That's so cute.-_ I heard him say, before he gave a defeated sigh. "Okay, but just until you fall asleep. I need to get back before they start to worry about me." he said with a weak smile.

I gave a big smile. I was so happy that he said yes. I stood up and gave a victory pose, "Yes!" I yelled and then jumped into his arms. "Thank you, Gohan." I said to him and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I felt one if his hands start to rub my back in soothing circles. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms. I didn't notice I started to purr at his touch. I heard Gohan give a smirk, and then laid me down back on the bed as he laid down next to me with an arm again around my waist. I snuggled closer to him, with my head on his chest and an arm gripping at the side of his shirt. I felt a kiss on my forehead, and he pulled me in closer to him. "Goodnight, Trunks." I heard Gohan say. I gave a smile, not that he noticed it, "Goodnight, Gohan." I said. And slowly we fell asleep...

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

Gohan slowly opened his eyes, and looked at his surroundings. He didn't know where he was. All he saw was lavender and white colored walls surrounding him. His head shot up not remembering where he was, but then relaxed as he remembered that he fell asleep in Trunks' room. His head went back down to hit the soft pillows on the bed. He felt a weight on his chest and he looked down to find his Trunks lying their. He smiled down at him and started stroking his hair. Trunks made a content sound at Gohan petting his hair. The lavender-haired boy's eyes started to flutter open. He stretched his body and then snuggled deeper into Gohan's chest. "Good Morning, Trunks. Had a good sleep?" Gohan said to him with a smile on his face. Trunks' head shot forgetting that Gohan had slept in his room. "Gohan!" He yelled almost falling off of his bed only to be caught by Gohan's two strong arms.

The raven-haired boy chuckled at Trunks' surprise, "Why are you surprised? You're the one who told me to stay." He said. Trunks' blushed at what he said. _-Oh yeah. I forgot about that.-_ he thought. He started to remember all the things that happened last night, making himself blush even more. Gohan knew what he was thinking and leaned in closer to kiss him on the neck. "You seemed to like last night. Would you like to do it again?" Gohan whispered in Trunks' ear. Trunks stuttered out, "I-I..I...Well...Gohan!" Trunks yelled at him. Gohan smirked, and then smiled that fake innocent smile that his little brother does. "What is it, Trunks? Didn't you like it?" Gohan asked innocently. "W-well, yes I did. B-but that's not the point! I thought you said you were going to leave after I fell asleep!" Trunks yelled, his pride showing up. Gohan scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, I was. But then I fell asleep too." Trunks sweat dropped at what he said.

"Anyways, what time is it?" asked Gohan, looking around for a clock. "It's almost eight in the morning. We should get ready for breakfast." said Trunks and continued as he turned his attention to Gohan, "Leave, and get ready." Gohan pouted a little making Trunks blush. "Fine. I'll see you at breakfast." Gohan said. He leaned and kissed Trunks' cheek. He got up leaving, but was stopped by Trunks' words. "Gohan, wait." said the young saiya-jin. Gohan turned around to look at him. "W-why didn't you...y'know." he said as he looked at the ground. "What, Trunks?" he asked turning his body to face the prince. Trunks looked back at Gohan, "Why didn't you kiss me?!" Trunks yelled. That got Gohan confused, "What are you talking about, Trunks? I kissed you all over the place last night." he said. Trunks blushed even more, if possible. "No! I mean, here!" he yelled as he pointed to his soft pink lips.

It was Gohan's turn to blush. "Oh, there?" he asked. Trunks nodded. "Well, I was saving our first kiss until I win the tournament." he said. Trunks' eyes widened, "What? So, that's why you didn't kiss me?! That's stupid!" he said, as he crossed his arms and scowled. Gohan sighed and walked to Trunks, picking him up into his arms. "That wasn't very nice, Trunks. I want our kiss to be very special." Gohan said. Trunks said nothing, but did wrap his arms around his neck. "Oh, that's it? Okay, I just thought you didn't want to kiss me or something." Trunks said, putting his head at the crook of Gohan's neck. Gohan started to rub soothing circles at Trunks' back. "Why would you think that, Trunks? Of course I want to kiss you." he said. "Well, I just thought you were using me or something. Y'know to be king after father dies, and then kill me or something once you get what you wanted." Trunks said from Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan felt his heart hurt a little, and pulled Trunks back to look him in the face. "I would never do that, Trunks. Am I not trustworthy enough for you?" he asked. Trunks had a pained expression on his face hurt by his words, and Gohan felt it too. Tears started to roll off of Trunks' cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Gohan. I-I don't think that. I-its just that e-everyone I meet j-just wants the m-money or something..." Trunks said in his crying voice. Gohan felt bad, he didn't know people would use Trunks. He pressed him into his chest saying, "Shhh...It's okay, Trunks. I'm sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to." Trunks kept crying for minutes, until he started to settle down. Gohan walked to the bed and sat down with Trunks sitting on his lap and his arms still around him.

"Trunks..." Gohan whispered at his ear. Trunks looked up at him with his teary eyes, "What is it?" he asked. Gohan smiled at him. "Do you know why we are bonded?" Gohan asked. Trunks nodded a no. "It's because we were meant to be together. Our bond developed so fast because I loved you ever since you were just a baby. Even though, I didn't know it." Gohan said. Trunks' eyes widened a little. "B-but how? I mean I was born here on Vegeta-sei." Trunks said, it was Gohan's turn to act surprised. "What are you talking about, Trunks? You were born on Earth. After the battle with Cell, Vegeta took you away with Bulma." he said. "What?! But my dad told me I was born here!" Trunks said. Gohan looked at him, "Well, do you at least know that your mother is an earthling?" he asked, getting a 'how-stupid-do-you-think-I-am' look back. "Of course I know that Gohan. I kind of figured it out since my mom and me don't have black hair." he said. Gohan smiled.

"Well, you were born on Earth. I don't know why they didn't tell you. It's not that big a secret." Gohan said. Trunks sighed, "It's okay. It's not like it was that important anyways." he said, and then gave Gohan a shocked looked that gave Gohan a confused look. "What is it, Trunk?" he asked. Trunks replied saying, "So, we were bonded since I was a baby?" Gohan looked at him with a sort-of unreadable look, "I guess. I don't think someone could bond that fast in just a short amount of time. I've known you since you were a baby, y'know before Vegeta took you away. Before Goten was born, I was all you had and I used to go to your house before Vegeta went back to his planet. I think that's how the bond started in the first place." he said. Trunks thought about it for a while and thought it was reasonable.

**Growl...**Trunks blushed and looked down to his stomach. Gohan tried to hold back a laugh, as he put his prince down to the floor. "I'll leave you to get ready for breakfast. I'll meet you there." he said as he waved goodbye and walked out of his room. Trunks weakly waved goodbye, and then flopped back on his bed., He gave a big sigh. "This is gonna be a long day." he said to himself. Both Gohan and Trunks got ready and went to eat breakfast to be greeted with everyone there, waiting for them. Goten tackled Trunks as Gohan took his seat. "Trunks! Ok Kame, I'm so glad you're okay! I thought you were gonna die! My first and only friend on this planet only to be killed?! That's not cool!" he wailed as he grabbed Trunks almost strangling him to death. The whole family laughed, other than Vegeta. Breakfast was full of laughter, and tension between Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta. Breakfast came to an end and everyone started getting ready for the tournament.

* * *

The Son family waited for the royals to come and leave the castle. The four came down together. Bulma wearing the royal color of blue, in a long silk dress with beads and rime stones at the waist. Jewelry all over her body. Three diamond necklaces, and two tennis bracelets around each wrist, that she had gotten from her father, before Vegeta 'kidnapped' her to his planet. The royal insignia on her chest (Her dress), it was black and it looked like a crown. Bulma was holding Bra in her arms. She was wearing a blue dress also, with little baby blue booties. Vegeta was in his royal saiya-jin armor. Unlike Bulma's sky blue outfit, his was a navy in color. He wore an elastic, tight, long sleeve shirt that showed the muscles in his body, and spandex pants. He also had the saiya-jin crest on his left chest plate.

Gohan looked over at Trunks and couldn't help but blush. He wore a similar outfit to Vegeta since he was prince. His blue lighter than Vegeta's but darker than Bulma's. He also wore the saiya-jin royal crest, but on his right chest plate signaling that he was next in line to take the thrown. Trunks noticed Gohan staring at him, and said "What?" in a Vegeta scowl. Gohan smiled at him and got closer to ruffle his hair. Trunks protested and started fixing his hair. _-Nothing. It's just you look so handsome on your outfit there. I couldn't stop myself from looking.-_ Gohan mind-linked making Trunks blush, but quietly saying his thanks. Vegeta noticed the display that was going on between them and glared at them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned. He saw Goku looking at him with a stern look, telling him just to wait a little bit longer until everything is settled.

All Vegeta did was look away, knowing that there was a high chance he might lose, but still wanted to keep his pride. Bulma smiled at everybody and said, "Well, is everybody ready to go?" she continued once everyone said their yes, "Well, Great! Lets' get going! We need to be there before the 'citizens' get riled up." she said heading for the door, with everyone on her tail. When they went outside they noticed two carriages waiting for them. Each one had four horse like animals ready to take them to the arena. The royals got into the carriage in front, while the Son's went into the one behind them. Trunks went to the one with the Son's when Vegeta stopped him, "Boy, what are you doing?" he asked. Trunks looked up at him confused not seeing the bid deal, "I wanted to ride with Goten and Gohan. Can I not, father?" he asked innocently. Vegeta scowled at his Son and glared at Gohan with the mention of his name from his son, "No, you have to get on with us. It is appropriate for you to be with your royal family when you are entering somewhere." he said. Trunks pouted and looked back at Goten then at Gohan. Gohan smiled weakly at him, _-It's okay, Trunks. I'll be right behind you. Just go.-_ he said. Trunks pouted a little more but listened to Gohan and went into the other carriage with his parents and sister.

In the carriage with the Son family, they just spoke regular things. Goku took the chance to tell his son something, "Gohan?" he asked and continued when he got his attention, "What are you gonna do about, Vegeta?" Gohan looked confused, thinking that it was a stupid question. "What do you mean what am I gonna do? I'm going to beat him, and then Trunks is all mine. Is there something wrong with that?" he said. This got Chi Chi's attention. "What?! What are you talking about Gohan? I thought that you were going to wait until he was at least...y'know until he hit puberty or something." she yelled. This surprised Gohan and Goku that she all ready knew about this. "What?! You knew about me and Trunks?!" Gohan asked sort of yelling. Chi Chi looked at him like he was stupid. She crossed her arms and said, "Well, of course I know, Gohan. I'm not blind! You were all over him when he was a baby! Plus, you've been with him almost the whole time we arrived on this Planet! And how do you expect me not to know when you left us and went to sleep in Trunks' room?!" she yelled at him some more. That last comment made Gohan blush.

Goten looked up at him innocently. "What?! You got to sleep in Trunks' room without me?! That's not fair!" he whined. Gohan blushed even more now thinking back at the things that happened last night. Goku for some reason knew why his son was blushing and smirked, "I don't think you'd wanna spend the night with Gohan and Trunks, Goten." he said. Gohan turned to him and then his face turned a tomato red, "Dad! Don't say that!" he yelled. Goku grinned and said, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it, Gohan. I just wanted to mess with you." Gohan sighed his anger and blush now subsiding. After Goku was done laughing, his face went back to seriousness. "You can't just 'beat' Vegeta, Gohan." he said. Gohan seemed confused. "What do you mean, Dad? Of course I can." he said.

Goku sighed, "No, I mean what about Trunks?" Gohan still confused said, "What about him? If I win he's mine and Vegeta will leave us alone. What's the problem, dad?" He as getting irritated. "What if Trunks doesn't want to be with you?" he asked. Gohan gave a serious look. "We discussed this last night. He said he's okay with it." he said. Goku gave another sigh, "Okay, then what about the age difference between you guys? I mean it's a ten year difference." he said. Gohan was getting angrier with all these questions. Before he could answer Goten spoke wanting to be in the conversation saying, "Trunks told me about that one time. He said that for saiya-jins, age doesn't really matter. That once a person finds a mate it doesn't matter to them." The Son's turned to Goten. Goku sighed once again.

"What's the problem, dad? Yesterday you were supporting me and Trunks. So why not now?" Gohan asked. Goku turned to his eldest son and said, "I just want everything to be okay with everyone. I don't want anyone to get seriously hurt." Gohan looked at his father for a while, "I know, father. I want everything to be okay too. Right now, all I want is for Trunks to be happy. And if he's happy not to being with me, then that's okay. Trunks' happiness means everything to me." he said and smiled. Goku smiled too. "I'm proud of you, son. You always think of others than yourself. I just hope you know what you're doing." he said. Gohan laughed, "Thanks for the advise."

"So..." said Chi Chi, making the other three turn their head to her. "So...what?" Gohan asked. You could see the vein popping from Chi Chi's temple. "So! Are you guys gonna get married or what?!" she stood up and waved her arms around. Gohan blushed. "What?! Married?! But Trunks is only eight! What if he doesn't wanna get married?!" he yelled back with the blush on his face. Chi Chi replied saying, "Well, why not? You guys are already bonded! So what's the point not to!" Gohan stood up too and yelled, "Saiya-jins don't get married, mom! They mate! You don't need to get married!" Chi Chi gasped and shot back, "What?! You're just going mate him?!" she continued when she got a sure nod from Gohan, "Well, you'll wait right?" She crossed her arms.

Gohan got confused, "Wait? Wait for what?" he asked. Chi Chi vein popped out of her head again, "You're going to wait for when Trunks is ready right? You're not just rape him are you?!" she yelled. It was Gohan's turned to gasp saying, "No, I'm not gonna rape him, mom! And yes, I'm gonna wait until Trunks says that he's ready!"

"Uh, guys..."

Chi Chi replied, "Well, good. At least you kept some of your manners from Earth! You've been here less than a month and your all ready acting like a full saiya-jin!" Gohan's vein popped.

"Uh, g-guys..."

"I've always kept my manners! I've been trying my best to hold back on Trunks! Do you know how adorable he is? I would've taken him by now if it wasn't for **my** restraint!" he yelled.

"Hey, guys!" said a voice loudly.

Both Chi Chi and Gohan turned around yelling, "WHAT?!" Their faces fell when they saw Trunks at the carriage door. His face was as red as a tomato from all the stuff they were saying about him. "We're here." he said timidly. Goten smiled not realizing what was so bad about what they are saying, "Yay! So if you and Trunks get married, that mean I get a new brother right?" Gohan blushed at what he said. He was about to say something himself, but Goku put a hand on his shoulder. Gohan looked at him and noticed the seriousness of his face. That seriousness turned little by little becoming a huge grin that couldn't stop laughing. Gohan blushing face turned red and a vein popped in his temple as yelled at his dad, "WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?!" Goku started crying from laughter and he wiped them away, "Hehe...I'm sorry, Gohan. I just couldn't help myself. Hahaha!" he tried to calm himself down.

Gohan looked at him and stepped out of the carriage. He looked down at Trunks who was still blushing. He gave a sigh and said, "So, how much did you here?" Trunks looked up at Gohan and blushed even more, he put his hands on his hips and yelled, "I HEARD EVERYTHING, GOHAN! YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP QUIET, DON'T YOU?! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SUCH A PERVERT, GOHAN!" Gohan's head hung down as he said, "I'm sorry, Trunks. I didn't want you to hear that..." Trunks looked up at him for a while and then sighed saying, "I heard every single thing. Even my mother heard you, Gohan! And now my dad is furious look at him!" He pointed over at his father, who had his arms crossed and his back to everyone. Even though he didn't turn around, you could feel him glaring at you with 100% anger. Gohan just looked over at him and gave him a 'I'm sorry you heard that' look. Vegeta just turned around and walked away.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Gohan said, he crouched down so that he was at eye level with his future mate. Trunks turned from him and scowled. Gohan started to feel bad, and pulled him into a hug. Trunks tensed up and started to try to push away from Gohan's strong grip. "Get off, Gohan. People are watching. us." he said looking around at the commoners. But Gohan didn't care, he gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled him closer to his chest. "I don't care. You're gonna be mine anyways, right?" he said, looking at Trunks with anticipating eyes. Trunks blushed and looked away again, "I don't know. I'm starting to rethink if being with you is what I really want." he said. Again, Gohan's heart fell. "What? You don't want to be with me?" he asked loosening his grip on the prince. Trunks looked up after hearing how Gohan's voice sounded and found his pained look. It was then that he felt his pain too.

He wrapped his tiny arms around Gohan's neck and started saying, "I'm sorry, Gohan. It was only a joke, okay? I still want to be with you." Gohan listened to his words and smiled, and started to rub his back. "It's okay, Trunks. Just don't say things like that again." he said. He heard his okay. _Cough. Cough._ They looked up to see Goku and Chi Chi looking down at them. Bulma walked up to them, "You know everyone is still here. And they're all looking at you." She said pointing at the lookers. Gohan and Trunks looked around to see all of the people surrounding them.

One of the male saiya-jins walked up to them and said, "Who are you to get so handsy with our prince?" Everyone paid attention to what he said. They all whispered saying that it really was the prince. Others saying that of course it is the prince. He is the only saiya-jin with purple hair. Gohan stood up with Trunks' arms still wrapped around Gohan's neck. Gohan looked at Trunks for approval before he said anything too rash. All Trunks did was nod his okay, and Gohan smiled. "My name is Gohan Son. And I am Trunks' mate." he said proudly.

When he said that he was the prince's mate, their was an uproar. "What?! Prince Trunks has a mate?!" "Of course he would have a mate by now! Just looked at him he's a handsome young man!" "So is his mate! I mean, he's gorgeous!" "Doesn't he seem a little weak to be the prince's mate?" "Yeah! He looks sort of on the weak side! Isn't the prince a super saiya-jin?!" "Hey Prince Trunks! Why don't you be my mate instead?!" "Hey, Gohan! I'll be happy to be your mate!"

All of these things and more were being said by the commoners. Gohan started regretting even saying anything at the mention o f people wanting to take Trunks away from him. He was also angry that people said that he wasn't strong enough to Trunks' mate. If only they knew how strong he was. Trunks looked up at him worringly as he felt his ki get higher by the second. "Hey, Gohan. Just ignore them." He unwrapped himself from Gohan's neck and landed on the ground. He pulled and Gohan's pant leg saying, "Come on, let's just go all ready." Gohan for once didn't listen to his little prince and stood his ground. "I **am** strong enough to be Trunks' mate! And if you didn't notice, I can also turn into a super saiya-jin!"

Again gasps came from everyone. "What?! A super saiya-jin?!" "But I thought only the king and the prince can turn super saiya-jin!" "There's more of them?!" they spoke among themselves. Gohan spoke once again, "To prove myself, I will win this tournament for my mate! I will beat the king and I will get his approval as well!" With that he grabbed Trunks' hand and started walking off into the colosseum. Goten, Goku, and Chi Chi in tow. When they entered the arena, their eyes widened. Their was so many people there. Must be over a hundred types of aliens, all seated together getting ready to enjoy the tournament. Trunks tightened his grip on Gohan's hand. "Wow, I didn't think there was going to be so many people." Gohan looked down at him and smiled. "Yeah, me neither." he said back. He looked around to see where to go. He found Bulma, Bra, and Vegeta at the highest row of the arena. We flew up to them, and sat in the seats below them. Trunks was told to sit with his family by his father. Gohan and Trunks didn't want to complain. Gohan waned to wait for the real fight.

There was over two hundred participants in the tournament. They started getting ready for their turn. Goku, Gohan, and Goten stood up from there seats and flew over to the tournament arena. It was huge, five times as big as the arena where the three older saiya-jins fought Cell. Vegeta stood in front of the arena and started speaking. "WELCOME TO THE FIRST UNIVERSAL MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT. AS YOU ALL KNOW, THE CHAMPIONS OF FIRST, SECOND, AND THIRD PLACE WILL GET MONEY FROM 1 MILLION TO 1O MILLION ZENIS." He continued once everyone's cheering subsided, "THE RULES ARE QUITE SIMPLE. IF YOU HIT THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING, THEN YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. THE OTHER IS THAT NO KILLING IS ALLOWED. LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!" Cheers were heard from all over the place.

It would take a while for our turn to fight so we just returned to seats, and stayed back and enjoyed watching others fight for the next spot in the next round. After thirty minutes of just watching them, the strong saiya-jins were getting bored and hungry. Gohan then felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Bulma smiling at him. "What is it, Bulma?" he asked. "You know, all around the colosseum there are little food carts and stuff. Why don't take your brother and Trunks with you?" she said. Gohan beamed and he stood up. "Hey, Goten. Let's walk around and get some food?" Goten grinned at the word 'food'. "Yay, food! I'm in!" Goten said. Goku stood up too, "Hey, don't forget about me! I wanna go eat too!" he said. They started to walk to the path where all the food carts were. "Come on, Trunks. Aren't you coming with us?" Gohan said, as he offered a hand to his lavender-haired prince. Trunks blushed when he looked at the hand but took it anyways. "Okay." he said, as he gripped his hand. Gohan smiled and pulled Trunks to him. Vegeta was about to protest, but Bulma stopped him. "Vegeta. Let him go and have a little fun. It's so boring being cooped up in that castle all the time. Let him explore." she said. All Vegeta did was scoff and turn his attention back to the tournament.

They looked around and saw all the different types of food. You could literally see Goku and Goten drooling. Gohan looked around for something that actually looked edible enough to eat. Goku and Goten started running around picking up different types of foods that were offered to them once they said they were going to be the new in-laws of the royals. Gohan blushed every time they said that. Trunks was blushing too. Trying to get away from his embarrassing family, he took off to the Earth looking food court leaving Trunks to chat with Goten and his father. He got as much food as he can possibly carry and walked to the nearest table. "Hey, guys! I got some food!" he yelled out to them. Goku came coming to them nervously. Gohan looked at him wondering why he was so nervous. "What's wrong, dad?" he asked. He pointed over to where Trunks and Goten were. They were surrounded by women, men, and 'others'.

Gohan looked from far away, hearing what they were saying with his saiya-jin senses. "So Trunks, do you think you are gonna win the tournament?" one of the girls asked. Trunks blushes being surrounded by all the girls. "I-um...I don't think I'm gonna win." he said. "Hey, are you really mated with that saiya-jin from the entrance?" one of the men asked. "Yeah, what was his name? Golin?" said one of them. Goten, who was standing next to Trunks, and spoke saying, "Hey! My brother's name is Gohan! Not Golin!" They turned all turned to Goten. "What?! You're his brother?!" some asked. One of the little saiya-jin girls spoke to him, "What's your name?" Goten looked at her, "My name is Goten! I'm gonna Trunks' brother soon!" he said rubbing the back of his head.

They turned back to Trunks. Another woman said, "What?! So that means the prince and that Gohan kid aren't mated!" They started speaking to each other, and Trunks gulped not knowing what was going to happen next. The saiya-jin girls smiled sweetly at him. "Why don't you be my mate, prince?!" said one. She took Trunks in her arms. "No, be my mate, Trunks! I can make you happy!" said one of the young guys there. "No, Trunk! Pick me! I'll produce powerful babies for you!" "Trunks, over here!" "No, Trunks! Over here!" They were throwing Trunks in the air trying to grab him.

Gohan had had enough. His ki has been steadily rising around everything they were saying to him. "Now, Gohan...Calm down. You don't want to blow up the stadium now do you?" Goku said not wanting to come close to him. Even though he could handle it, he didn't want to get in his way if Gohan decided to go super saiya-jin 2. "Enough!" Gohan yelled as he ascended to a super saiya-jin. He disappeared and then reappeared in front of his brother, who was just looking at Trunks being tossed in the air.

Less than a second later, and Trunks was in his arms in a 'princess carry', or in this case, a 'prince carry'. They all looked surprised that he was gone, and turned to see the prince in Gohan's arms. Trunks looked up at Gohan. "G-Gohan...w-why are you..." Trunks tried to stutter out and asking why he was in his super saiya-jin form. "DON'T TOUCH MY TRUNKS!" his grip tightened around Trunks and his ki blew them away as they screamed. Trunks grabbed onto to Gohan's neck since he didn't want to be blown away either. "Gohan! Calm down! GOHAN!" Trunks yelled. Gohan looked down at Trunks and noticed the angry look on his face. He quickly powered down, and his hair and eyes turned to their normal black color. Trunks gave a sigh and loosened his hold around his neck. "You get jealous over every little thing! Do you know that, Gohan?!" Again Gohan felt guilty for getting Trunks angry. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I can't help it. I guess I'm really possessive." he said. Trunks looked gave him a scowl and then gave a smile. "It's okay. You need to learn how to control it, though. Or else you'll end up killing everyone on this planet." he said and Gohan smiled sadly. "I'll try. But for that not to happen, I'd have to lock you up in a room so no one but me can see your beautiful face." With said, Trunks blushed and tightened his arms around his neck getting closer to Gohan's face.

"I might sort of like that. Y'know, I kind of like it when you're jealous. It shows just how much you love me." he said, then leaned up to kiss Gohan's cheek. He leaned his head in Gohan's strong, broad chest and breathed in his scent. "I'm so happy. That you picked me, Gohan." he said. Gohan smiled and tightened his hold on his little prince. _Cough. Cough. _Gohan looked up and saw everyone looking at them. Goku was the first to recover. "Wow, Gohan. Remind me not to touch Trunks. You'd probably even kill a fly if they got close to him." he said. Gohan smiled and laughed nervously. He felt a tug on his pants and he looked down to see Goten pouting. "Hey, Gohan. Did you get any food yet? I'm getting really hungry!" he asked. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about the food. I sort of left it in dad's care. Better hurry up and eat before it's all gone." he said. Goten ran after his father who was all ready chowing down on the food. Gohan, still carrying Trunks in his arms, walked over and he put his prince on the opposite chair of his father and brother. He left to get more food.

Again he came back with his arms filled with food. He was glad that their table wasn't surrounded by suitors for his future mate. He took a seat next to him and started eating trying to feed his saiya-jin appetite. In the middle of their lunch, Gohan could here people start whispering around them. Saying that the purple-haired little boy was the prince. Trunks could feel Gohan's ki rising once again when people started saying how great of a mate Trunks would be. Trunks gave a sigh, and moved to sit on his lap. Gohan blushed when Trunks did that. The little prince smiled up at him. _-It's okay, Gohan. I'm yours.-_ he said in his mind link. Gohan smiled down at him and wrapped his arms around his small body. _-You're amazing. Y'know that, Trunks?-_ he said. Trunks laughed at his inner comment. "I know. I try my best for you, Gohan." he said. He leaned up and kissed his chin.

"I can't wait until I win. Then I'll have you all to myself." he said. Trunks blushed and then smirked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you have things planned for us, don't you?" he said. It was Gohan's turns to blush. Trunks chuckled at his expression. "Don't think I don't know, Gohan. Remember I can read you thoughts?" he asked. Gohan smiled, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Trunks smiled at him, "You apologize too much." he said. "I know. I'm sorry." he said wrapping his arms tighter around Trunks.

Goku smiled at the display. He wanted his son to be happy no matter what. He's been through too many things for him not to be. I just hope he does the right things...

* * *

**Well, this is the fourth chapter? Yeah, I think I'm right. This is a long chapter. The next chapter is where the action between Gohan and Vegeta begins. **

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! SEE YA LATER!**


End file.
